


Sunlight

by MoonOverMorioh



Category: Bleach
Genre: A lil dash of Kisuke makes it better, Kisuke makes everything better, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Post-Canon Fix-It, because hes a ray of sunshine like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOverMorioh/pseuds/MoonOverMorioh
Summary: Aizen hasn't exactly taken kindly to the first month of pregnancy, good thing Kisuke is there for him.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sunlight

Aizen hates admitting defeat, but he'll be damned if he said that the morning sickness wasn't kicking his ass.

The worst part is that morning sickness isn't just associated with the morning. It comes at anytime it wants, whenever it pleases. 

Aizen sat at the kitchen table, fresh tea to help eliminate the awful nausea he felt. 

Aizen got out of bed early thanks to the wonderful reminder that he is genuinely pregnant. He's certain Kisuke was still asleep.

He sighs softly as he forces himself to take another sip of tea. He hears the bed shift under all the birds and other sounds morning brings, but he pays no mind.

Cicadas annoyingly sing their songs, people are out and about going to work, construction's starting, children are getting up early to fool around seeing as it's summertime.. It made him sick. 

The joy of life was forming in him, yet he felt no joy. 

Kisuke appears looking well rested, his blond hair the mess it always was. He stretched into the kitchen with a satisfied groan.

"Mmm~... Morning Aizen.."

"Morning.."

"Ooh.. You don't sound that great.. Is it the lovely sickness of morning?"

"Ugh.. What do you think?"

Aizen irritatedly sips his tea with a grimace. Kisuke feels a bit bad. He pulls up a chair and sits with Aizen. He holds his lovers hand.

"Is there anything i can do to help?"

"Sit with me.."

Kisuke smiles lovingly and looks into the tired chocolate hues.

"So, how's the most beautiful man in the world feeling today?"

"I think you already know.. Smartest Shinigami."

Kisuke laughs softly.

"Yeah, but i like hearing it from you. You have a lovely voice you know.."

Aizen smiles very softly. 

"Well, im feeling a bit better now that you're here."

"I'm glad. Y'know, you're really beautiful in this light."

"You dog.. You're just saying that~..."

"No! I'm serious, Sosuke! You're absolutely stunning.. I look into your eyes and get lost.. Y'know, i always stop and think about how much i love you."

Kisuke scooted closer. He paused before continuing.

"Oh- wait- is it okay if i hold you?"

"Yes, it is."

Aizen said with a smile. Kisuke's smile came back and a hand of his wrapped around Aizen whilst the other holds the brunnet.

"Your gorgeous, Sosuke.. I can't get past how a man like me ended up being so lucky."

Aizen laughs softly.

"You flatter me Kisuke.."

"Anything for my beautiful lover, who has a very special bun in the oven for me."

Kisuke pecked Aizen's already flushed cheek, he was utterly complimented. Kisuke then lovingly nuzzles Aizen.

"I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you. Your my lucky star~"

"Oh, Kisuke~.. I have always adored the way you speak to me. It's different from how you speak to everyone else.."

"Of course i talk to my one true love differently~ I'm just that kinda man.."

Kisuke takes the hand he was holding, and kisses Aizen's knuckles.

"You're so sweet Kisuke... I love you so much."

"I know. And my dear, I love you just as much as you love me."

Kisuke's steel gray's lovingly gaze into Aizen's soft chocolates. They don't even need to say anything, and lean forward to kiss.

Such a simple, sweet life this one. Pure bliss- almost dreamlike. But oh so real.

A horrible morning, turned out not so horrible in the end.


End file.
